


Little Pink Plus Sign

by EllaBella23



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Discussion of Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate ends up pregnant, and she's not sure who the father is: Tommy or Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pink Plus Sign

Kate rested her head on Billy’s shoulder as she watched the little pink plus sign appear on the pregnancy test in her hand. “Shit, Katie." Billy said running a hand through his hair. Normally she would have corrected him on both his language, and his use of her name, but she couldn’t find it in her when she was in shock. 

In all honesty, she already knew. She knew when she was a week late, but she kept denying it in her head until a week turned into a month, and she had been plagued with the ever telling morning sickness. She finally gave in and told Billy and bought a pregnancy test, and now here they were sitting on her bathroom floor. “Um, Kate, I can’t help but ask, who’s is it…?" Billy asked her cautiously. Kate looked up at him with wide eyes. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. She tried calculating it in her head, she was probably 5 weeks pregnant and about 5 weeks ago was the anniversary of her mother’s death and she had been with…both Clint and Tommy.

Her blue eyes shifted away from Billy and she looked at the floor trying hard to figure out who’s it was. “Oh God." She ran her fingers through her hair. “Oh God. I have no freaking idea. Oh God!" Her breathing was becoming rapid, this was all too much for her. She was never supposed to be this girl. She wasn’t supposed to be the girl who used sex with two different guys on different nights of the week for comfort. She wasn’t supposed to be the girl whose birth control failed and got pregnant at 20. She felt Billy’s arms wrap around her tight. “Ssh, Kate, calm down, it’s going to be ok."

"God, Billy! No it’s not! I’m freaking pregnant, and if that wasn’t enough of a screw up I don’t even know who the father is!" Suddenly tears were running down her face and she had no idea why. Billy just hugged her tighter until her breathing slowed.

"What do you want to do?"

Kate looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. “There’s only one option." She said with an eerie calmness in her voice. Billy understood her right away. He helped her to her feet and brushed the last of the tears off her cheeks.

"Now?" He asked. Kate simply nodded. He took her hand and led her to his car. Half an hour later the two of them were sitting in the waiting room of planned parenthood waiting for Kate to be able to get a consultation. Kate looked over at him. “I swear to God, if you tell anyone ever…"

"You’ll put an arrow through my eye, I know, Katie." He said draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Glad we’re on the same page."


End file.
